In the case of rail fuel injectors, which are nowadays common, the amount of injected fuel and the periods of time required to open and close the injector are dependent on the capability of industrial production means to produce the injectors whilst observing the key parameters of the injector. Consequently, there are variations. In addition, during operating cycles of fuel injectors, some parameters change due to the wear of the components. By way of example, the lifting and lowering times of the control valve change as well as those of the injection nozzle needle can be cited. Injector control strategies implemented nowadays in electronic injector control computers are unable to compensate for all of these variations. When the injector is new, a correction factor is applied in order to correct the primary variations in the periods of time required to open and close the needle of the injection nozzle and is controlled by the electromagnetic control valve. Other corrections aiming to adjust the control pulses of the electromagnetic actuator are based on acceleration sensors. Further steps for correcting the changes in key parameters of the injectors also consist of monitoring the voltage signal of the actuator, which reflects the closing of the control valve. However, the transfer function between the opening and the closing of the control valve and the opening and the closing of the needle of the injection nozzle is dependent on numerous uncontrolled parameters during the life of a vehicle and on the use of said vehicle. It is therefore important to propose a new solution that overcomes these problems.